A Part of Me
by AyaseEricchii
Summary: They got separated since µ's got disbanded. Some were still hoping that things would get fixed while some tried to move on. Eri continued her studies overseas using the scholarship that she received from a well-known college of art. She wanted to move on and try to forget everything but it seems fate has different plans for her. Eri-centric, Characters may be a bit OOC.
1. Character Profiles

**A/N: Check my profile for story text format legends.**

**If you were to read from my profile, I prefer to read than to write stories but due to the small amount of stories in Love Live School Idol Project, I decided to write some…This is an Eri-centric fic, though the main paring would be EriUmi / UmiEri. You would also find NicoMaki / MakiNico because I love the members of Bibi.**

**I'll probably update this fic weekly but it may vary from Tuesday, Friday, Saturday or Sunday. The story doesn't start on this chapter yet…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Love Live School Idol Project.**

* * *

**A Part of Me**

_[xxyukixx173*.deviantart* .com*/art/Fanfiction-A-Part-of-Me-Cover-396210675] _

Summary: They got separated since µ's got disbanded. Some were still hoping that things would get fixed while some tried to move on. Eri continued her studies overseas using the scholarship that she received from a well-known college of art. She wanted to move on and try to forget everything but it seems fate has different plans for her.

* * *

"**Extra: Character Profile"**

_[xxyukixx173*.deviantart* .com*/art/Fanfiction-A-Part-of-Me-Cover-396210675] _

Kousaka Honoka  
Age: 18  
Description: High school graduate. She became a professional idol after high school and decided to concentrate on it. She is the lead member of Printemps, a famous idol group in Japan. The public may not know but is currently going out with Kotori. The µ's members that are still in contact with her are Kotori, Hanayo, and Rin.

Minami Kotori  
Age: 18  
Description: College student. Few weeks after Kotori stayed instead of going away, she received another invitation to study for a crash course that would last for 3-6 months and was encouraged by her mother so she took the invitation and left, but she returned a few weeks before the seniors' graduation. Even though she's busy with working as a professional idol, she still continued her studies in fashion design. She is a member of Printemps. She is currently going out with Honoka. The µ's members that are still in contact with her are Honoka, Hanayo, and Rin.

Sonoda Umi  
Age: 18  
Description: Studying English Writing and Classic Literature in Tokyo U. Last time she had a romantic relationship was with a guy during high school but it didn't work out too well and the guy said that her mind is too occupied with something else and he tried to force Umi to comply to his wants and was very touchy which made Umi end the relationship. Though she shows disinterest in continuing as an idol, she truly hopes that the days when everyone was still together in µ's to happen again. The µ's members that are still in contact with her are Hanayo, Rin, Nico and Maki.

Nishikino Maki  
Age: 17  
Description: Just graduated from Otonokizaka and plans to study pharmacy as her pre-med overseas. She made a deal with her parents that when she finishes her pre-med, they would allow her to continue her passion which is music while finishing her studies. The µ's members that are still in contact with her are Umi, Hanayo, Rin, Nico, Maki and Eri.

Hoshizora Rin  
Age: 17  
Description: Just graduated from Otonokizaka and was accepted in a decent university, though she has to work hard for it since the school fees are a bit expensive. She juggles her time from studying, working part time and participating in auditions so that she can continue as an idol. She and Nico are the members of µ's that are most passionate in reuniting everyone. The µ's members that are still in contact with her are Honoka, Kotori, Umi, Maki, Nico and Eri.

Koizumi Hanayo  
Age: 17  
Description: Just graduated from Otonokizaka and plans to concentrate on her idol work, just like Honoka. She was invited to join Printemps a few months after its debut. Even with all the success, what she desires the most is to bring back those days where everyone was still together. The µ's members that are still in contact with her are Honoka, Kotori, Umi, Maki, Rin and Nico.

Yazawa Nico  
Age: 19  
Description: Is studying overseas through a scholarship which she received at the same time with Eri from the same college though both of them were clueless that the other also got one. She is studying dancing and modeling. She and Rin are the ones who always try to come up with plans on how to reunite everyone. She went out with a few guys but couldn't find it enjoyable and just thought of it as a hassle so she stopped going out with her boyfriend and concentrated in her studies. Though she and Eri are in the same university, she rarely sees her. The µ's members that are still in contact with her are Umi, Maki, Rin, Hanayo and Eri. She was able to contact Nozomi once though it only lasted a few minutes.

Toujou Nozomi  
Age: 19  
Description: Philosophy and Psychology Student in Tokyo U. When Eri and Nico went overseas, Nozomi started separating herself from everyone or out casting herself though nobody knew the reason. The only µ's member that is still in contact with her is Eri.

Ayase Eri / Eli [though I'm going to use Eri]  
Age: 19  
Description: Studying Music overseas. Due to her course, she learned how to play different musical instruments such as guitar, piano and more. Went out with a lot of guys but their relationships didn't last long because they were too touchy or they were expecting too much from Eri that she just breaks the relationship then and there. The µ's members that are still in contact with her are Maki, Rin, Nico and Nozomi, though she rarely contacts them with the exception of Nozomi. The she frequently talks with Nozomi, she has little news about her because it is Eri that shares stories all the time and when she tries to ask Nozomi, Nozomi would suddenly tell her that there's something that she forgot to do and has to hang up.

Kousaka Yukiho  
Age: 16  
Description: Current student council president of Otonokizaka. She is also a member of the Idol Research Club. She is one of the DJs of Music Live, which is a famous Radio Broadcast in Japan.

Ayase Arisa**  
**Age: 16  
Description: Current president of Otonokizaka's Idol Research Club. She is one of the DJs and founder of Music Live, wherein they broadcast music from Idol groups. She hopes for the comeback of µ's.


	2. Prologue: Nightmare

**A/N: Check my profile for story text format legends. The story starts two years after the seniors' graduation. Warning, characters might be a bit OOC since a lot has happened within those two years but I'll try to stick close to their characters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Love Live School Idol Project.**

* * *

"**Prologue: Nightmare" **

_[xxyukixx173*.deviantart*.com*/art/Fanfiction-A-Pa rt-of-Me-Prologue-Cover-396247637]_

* * *

_**THIRD PERSON POV**_

___[xxyukixx173*.deviantart*.com*/art/Fanfiction-A-Pa r t-of-Me-Prologue-Pt-1-396210652]_  


"µ's… µ's will be disbanded…"

Ayase Eri woke up suddenly while panting and covered in sweat.  
"A dream…?" Eri murmured.  
'_No… it was a memory… a nightmare that came alive…' _Eri thought as she silently cried in her bed.

* * *

_**NICO POV**_

___[xxyukixx173*.deviantart*.com*/art/Fanfiction-A-Pa r t-of-Me-Prologue-Pt-2-396257235]_  


I was doing my warm down stretches after my dance practice when my phone suddenly rang... That gave me quite a surprise, since I wasn't used to getting any calls during this time of the day.

_Aishiteru banzai! Koko de yokatta... _That ringtone, I knew it was Maki who's calling..._ 'I wonder what's up. She usually calls at night... Maybe something happened!__'_ I panicked and rushed to my bag, immediately grabbed my phone, and answered the call.

"Maki?!"... There was no response... Suddenly, everything went black! I felt my heartbeat going faster. _'What is going on?!'_ I was panicking and flailing my hands everywhere! _'Did I go blind?!'_

Giggle... I stopped. _'Wha-what was that.._?' I finally noticed the pressure on my face, particularly my eyes. I figured someone was covering my eyes with their hands. _'I'm such an idiot... What have I been doing with my life..?'_ I still can't believe I didn't notice it earlier. "Who's this?"

Silence... "Oi! Stop bothering people... I have an urgent call right now and you're bothering me. Stop it this instant or I'll bite your hands off."_ 'Heh, it's just an empty threat __though.__'_ I felt the person stiffening a bit before letting out a very familiar sigh.

"Oh, so I'm bothersome now..?" Tha-that voice! I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest. _'I-is it really her?'_ She removed her hands out of my face and I swiftly turned around to face her. When I saw her silky red hair, tied into a same style as mine and her tantalizing lavender eyes, I jumped and hugged her tight, which she probably didn't expect, since we went off balance and fell down on the floor.

"Ma-Maki-chan!" I was overwhelmed, I felt happy. It's been years since I last saw her.

"Mou~ Nico-chan... You surprised me there..." She said as she stood up. _'Surprised?! I'm the one who's surprised here!'_

"Wa... Never mind... What are you doing here?! What have you been doing?! Ho-" I stopped. I had lots of questions to ask but I realized that if I were to ask them all at the same time, she would no longer be able to answer them.

"Calm down, Nico-chan." She said and sighed yet again. "I'm here because I'm fixing my papers." She explained to me. "Fixing? Papers? I don't understand." I asked. "Geez. I'm fixing my papers for college. I plan on studying Pharmacy in this university." She told me with a hint of irritation.

_'Eh... Eeehh?!' _The shock must have been pretty obvious on my face since she started laughing but I don't mind that anymore, different from when I was younger. Instead, I laughed with her, expressing my happiness. "So… Does this mean we get to be together again?" I asked.

"Yes!" Maki exclaimed and we hugged each other like there's no tomorrow... We have so much to talk about... I missed her…


	3. Chapter 1: Mails

**A/N: Check my profile for story text format legends. Sorry, it took so long and some of the links are not there yet, I'll probably update this chapter when I upload the next one for the links. I had the whole week filled with school project deadlines so I couldn't find the time to draw everything. Hope you like it.. HonoKoto and PanaRin moments inside OuO**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Love Live School Idol Project or the songs mentioned.**

* * *

"**Chapter 1: Mails"**

_[]_

* * *

_** ERI POV**_

_[]_

I couldn't go back to sleep and it's already 4 in the morning.. _'I should just check my blog..'_

Kokoro Eden  
37,173 views: 7313 likes, 26 dislikes [Don't mind the inaccurate data from this fic and the video on the link]

_[youtube*.com*/watch?v=5T3i_dqcQeY]_

_'New comments..?'_  
ChouChouFan: Nice song Chou-chan!  
TruePrinceSmile07: When's the next update?  
Anon08: The song has a really nice feel to it..  
_'Ah. It's Usagi-chan and RiceIsLife..'_  
Usagi-chan: Can't wait to hear the next one.  
RiceIsLife: Your songs really make my day!

I smiled at those comments... _'Hmm.. There's more?'_  
H8rsGonnaH8: ChouChou might have a nice voice but you guys don't even know what Chou looks like. Chou might even be a guy with a girly voice or a fatty!  
_'Fa-fatty?! Calm down Eri... Calm down...'_  
Anon23: Yeah! Chou might be a super ugly person!  
_'Hey...'_  
ChouChouFan: Hey! If you're not here to appreciate Chou-chan's music then you people should scram!  
Anon01: You shouldn't go to this blog just to spite others..  
Anon08: Yeah! We don't need haters here so leave or I'll hunt you people down!  
Anon23: As expected of Chou Fans, very violent.  
_'Oh no.. it's escalating to something serious.. and they're turning the comment box into some kind of forum..' _sigh.._  
_RiceIsLife: Please calm down..  
Usagi-chan: Please do not fight here.. You might bother other people.  
Anon23: We're just giving our opinion..  
RiceIsLife: You could have put it in a nice way...  
Usagi-chan: Yes, I understand, but I also know that the quality of music is not based on looks. So pardon me but I would like to request you people to keep quiet or leave.  
_'Usagi-chan~ if only I knew who you are, I would've hugged you~'_

PING! _'Ah...'_ I got a mail..

2 new mails.. _'Eh... two?'_

* * *

_'Ah.. It's Rin-chan'_

To: Ayase Eri  
From: Hoshizora Rin

Subject: Hello~

Look, look Eri-chan~! Maki-chan, Kayo-chin and I just graduated from highschool :3

_[]_

How are you doing? Kayo-chin plans to concentrate on her idol job, while Maki-chan and I went to different universities. I wasn't able to ask Maki-chan where she'll go to, though.. I'm working part time for college since the school fees are expensive but even if I'm busy with work and school, I'll look for try-outs and auditions so that I can continue being an idol like Kotori-chan. You and Nico-chan are really lucky to get those scholarships..  
As usual, Nozomi-chan is really hard to find.. (=.= ) I wonder if she can feel it when one of us is near her..  
Anyways, I'll mail you again after a week or so. When are you guys coming back? We really miss you guys :')

Rin

* * *

_'I should write a reply..'_

* * *

To: Hoshizora Rin  
From: Ayase Eri

Subject: Re:[Hello~]

I am doing fine here, and from the last time I've seen Nico, she seems to be doing fine, as well.  
It's nice that you decided to finish your studies since being an idol is a very unstable job. Don't push and stress yourself too much. It will be bad for your health. :)  
Nozomi might try to contact you guys when she sorts out her problems, please be patient with her.. ^^  
I still have another year left to finish my studies, but I'm not sure if I can go back immediately after finishing college.  
I miss you guys too and please take good care of yourselves.

Eri

PS. Cute picture :D Maki looks like she's about to cry there... :)

* * *

_'I wonder what everyone is doing right now..'_

* * *

**_THIRD PERSON POV_**

_[]_

"Hoshizora-san, you have your last delivery for the day at Bldg. 127, 21 Main Street. It's a huge grey apartment with orange tinted window panes, and a green door. Hurry up in cleaning that table, so I can close up the store!" The manager told Rin as she was holding the tray filled with used utensils and leftovers in her left hand while wiping the table using a wet rag with her right hand.

"Yes, sir boss!" Rin immediately replied while bringing the tray to the kitchen's sink.

The manager sighed and said "Didn't I tell you to stop calling me sir boss..."

"Sorry manager-san.. It's just a habit I got from my previous job.." Rin replied as she grabbed the box containing the delivery and rushed out of the small diner while shouting out "I'm going!".

"Weird habit.." the manager muttered as he flipped the sign from 'Open' to 'Closed', and went inside the kitchen to wash the remaining dishes.

"21 Main Street, 21 Main Street... 21 Main Street." Rin kept muttering as she waited for the signals to go green.. She frequently asked people for directions since she wasn't familiar with the areas around that neighborhood. _'Lu-luxurious place..'_ Rin thought as she took a glance at the apartment before reaching for the doorbell.

"Delivery!" Rin called out.

"Coming!" A voice replied. _'Eh... That voice sounded really familiar..'_ Rin thought as she waited for the door to open.

"Yes?" the person asked before looking up and facing Rin.

"Ka-Kayo-chin?!"

"Rin-chan?!" They both said at the same time.

"So you're doing part time jobs to earn money for your school fee?" Hanayo asked, and Rin nodded. "What about being an idol? Will you stop being one?" Hanayo questioned.

"No! I won't stop being one." Rin answered.

Hanayo smiled at her. _'She already loves being an idol..That's great..' _Hanayo thought as she fetched another set of snacks for them.

"How about you? I didn't know that you lived here. Nice place, by the way.." Rin asked.

"Ah. That's because the company decided that it would be more convenient if all the members of Printemps lived in the same place. I just moved here recently too, and I was planning on telling you after I have settled down." Hanayo explained.

"Oh~ So where're Honoka-chan and Kotori-chan?" Rin inquired.

"They went out on a date for their anniversary.." Hanayo told Rin.

"Ooohh~ I keep on forgetting that they're going out since I don't see any romance going on whenever I meet them.." Rin confessed.

"I agree... Though it's still the same on Honoka-chan's part until she gets drunk, I can see that Kotori-chan really loves Honoka-chan... Ah! What am I saying! They're just like that because maybe they want to keep everything private!" Hanayo murmured to herself as Rin looked at her with confusion.

"Never mind. Anyways~ Let's talk about you instead. Where were you working before this, and which auditions do you plan to go to this summer?" Hanayo changed the topic.

_[]  
[]_

They spent their time together talking about their life until Kotori came back, assisting a drunk Honoka who kept on throwing cheesy lines at her and trying to steal a kiss.

"Kotori-chwan~" Honoka slurred.

"Ho-honoka-chan... Sto-stop it... People might see us.." Kotori said as she desperately tried to remove Honoka's hand that was trying to sneak into her clothes..

"Don't chu lo-love meeee anymawr~?" Honoka whispered closely to Kotori's ear.

"I do.. But can't you wait until we're inside..?" Kotori said while unlocking the door to their apartment. While doing so, she heard soft voices and laughter inside. _'I wonder what Hanayo-chan is doing...'_ Kotori thought as she carried Honoka inside.

"I want to eat you up~" Honoka suddenly said, pushing Kotori on the floor. The way she said it sent chills down to Kotori's spine.

"Ho-honoka-chan..." Kotori uttered as her face became bright red. But before Honoka could do anything, Rin came rushing out because of the loud noise they made.

"Ah! Kotori-chan, Honoka-chan! Are you two okay?!" Rin cried out when she saw them sprawled on the floor with Honoka on top of Kotori.

"Urk.." Honoka suddenly said which indicated that she suddenly felt sick. Falling on the floor made her dizzy.

"Oh no.. I think Honoka-chan might want to puke..." Hanayo exclaimed as she saw Honoka try to cover her mouth.

"Eh?! Wa-wait Honoka-chan.. Let's go to the bathroom.. Don't puke on Kotori-chan..." Rin panicked and pulled Honoka away from Kotori. The sudden movement made it worse for Honoka and she accidentally puked on Rin instead.

"Ah..." Was all Hanayo and Kotori could utter after witnessing such tragedy.

"Eeehhhh~" Rin said and Honoka fainted.

"I'm so sorry Rin-chan, maybe you should come inside and take a bath first. I'll find some clothes for you to wear while we wash yours..." Kotori said as she wiped the puke from Honoka and brought her to their room. Rin couldn't reject her offer. After all, she didn't want to head home covered in puke, especially since she has to ride the train home from there. After Rin finished taking a bath, Kotori invited her to stay for dinner so that she may compensate for what happened. Rin wanted to reject the offer since it was really late, but her clothes weren't dry yet. Hanayo then invited her to just sleep over and so she did.

_[]_

"What an eventful day.." Hanayo whispered as Rin closed the lights.

"You said it..." Rin murmured. "Are you sure it's okay for me to sleep here?" Rin added.

"Of course it's okay.. Besides, we already shared a bed back when we were young, and I... I like having you around, Rin-chan..." Hanayo replied trying to stay awake. Sleep was finally kicking in her systems.. Rin blushed at her statement, after which she carefully slipped in the covers hoping she doesn't disturb Hanayo.

Staring at the brown-haired girl beside her, thinking she's already fast asleep, Rin cuddled closer to the girl and whispered,

"I love you Kayo-chin.."

To her surprise, Hanayo replied.. "I love you too.. Rin-chan.."

* * *

_**ERI POV**_

_[]_

_'Hmm..? A mail from Nico.? I wonder what's it about... Eh.?'_

To: Ayase Eri  
From: Yazawa Nico

Subject: N/A

Eri, we need to meet up.  
It's an emergency.


End file.
